30 minutes in Heaven:Naruto style
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: The rookie 9,Sand siblings and Team Gai are all bored, till Naruto suggests a game called 30 minutes in Heaven.Now see the adventures they have as they go into the closet. They learn stuff about themselves they never knew, and even find love?::SasuNaru::
1. Temari and Shikamaru:Be my Girlfriend

**A\N:**Well welcome!! To 30 minutes in heaven:Naruto style!!

This is something to do when I am very bored and has well you'll see lols I'm too young for it and still writing it!!

Haha well anyways I hope you guys enjoy!! REVIEW!!

P.S. You need to vote for our little hime's 30 minutes in heaven

Naruto,Sasuke, or Gaara vote now!!

_Chapter 1: shikatema_

_-XxXxX-_

The rookie 9, sand siblings, and team Gai were altogether..and bored.

They were at the Hyuga compound having a sleepover. And who would have thunk that a house full of maids,servants, and video games could be soo boring. Everyone let out a loud groan.

"Geez!! I wonder never have come if this was going to be soo boring!"Temari whined.

"Well we played Mortal combat 20 times beat all the players and stories what the hell are we supposed to do!!"Kiba growled he lay upside down with akamaru untop of him.

"Well how bout we play-"

"Shut-up Kankuro! I don't care!"Temari interuptted him.

'You didn't-"

"lalalala!!"She covered her ears.

"Hey wha- Temari!!"

"LALALA!!"she said loudly.

Everyone looked at them curiuosly well sorta like this because Temari and Kankuro always faught.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we play truth or dare!!"Tenten said and everyone groaned.

"We always play that."Naruto said.

"What about Karoke?"Tenten suggested.

"Lee can't sing remember last time."Neji reminded her.

"Oh yeah.."she shuttered.

"My youthful friends I sing very lovely thank you!"Lee said.

"Yeah just like a dying duck."Neji said.

"-.- I hate you Neji.."

"I know."Neji smiled.

Everyone became silent thinking of a game they could play.

"I know!!"Naruto shouted."How bout 30 minutes in Heaven!!"He suggested.

"For once dope i'm not gonna agrue."sasuke said.

Everyone agreed except Hinata who was blushing furiuosly, she wanted to object but didn't want to ruin the fun.

"Let's see all the guys get a pen and I'll give your number.'Tenten said. All the boys wrote down there number and put it into the bowl.

"Ok who's first?"Naruto said. All the girls stayed silent and Temari raised her hand.

'she better not get sasuke!!'Sakura thought angrily.**'Cha!!'**inner sakura screamed.

Temari took out a piece of paper from the bowl and looked at it."Lucky number 4"She waved it around.

Shikamaru stared at her and groaned."geez I gotta kiss a She-devil?"Temari's vein stared popping out."Lazy-ass I don't want to kiss you iether!"

"Well wether you to like it or not get YOUR asses into the god damn closet!!"Tenten took them and shoved them both into the dark big closet.

In the closet it was dark and they kept pushing each other."Move!"Temari pushed him but when he pushed back she he came beck again and landed untop of her. Temari felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she felt Shikamaru's heat radiate onto her..good think it was dark."Get off me!' Temari shrieked while shikamaru got off smirking.

"Well we gonna have to do something or they won't let us out."Shikamaru said and Temari threw daggers at him.

They both looked at each other secretly wanting to kiss each other. They both liked each other but niether wouldn't to admit it.

"Hey lets screw with them."She said and agreed.

-XxX-

Noises could be heard from inside the closet..wierd noises and everyone's eyes were widened.(sorta like thisO.o)

"If he's messing with my sister!!"Gaara growled.

"I'm scared Nii-san."hinata said and all of them couldn't contnued to stare at the rough moving closet.

-XxX-

"Haha I can't wait to see the look on there faces!"Temari said.

"Yeah.."shikamaru said and contnued to look at her.

'what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing.."

"You maybe a genius but your the worst liar ever!!"

"fine..Temari I-I I like you.."

"OO"

"I always have.."

"OO"

"This is wierd."He scratched his head and laughed nervously till he felt someone pull his arm and a pair of warm lips touched his.

-XxX-

"It's quiet.."

"are they dead?"

-XxX-

Shikamaru was dazed and surprised as Temari's lips departed from his. He kissed her back with more passion and he ran his hands threw her hair. His tongue jammed into her mouth with permission and tasted her. She moaned in delight as he wrapped his hands aronud her skinny waiste and contnued kissing till they pulled apart to breathe.

"IiI..'Temari said.

"Go out with me?"

"S-sure."

'cool.."

"we better be going before everyone gets the wrong idea."She laughed and he agreed.

They stepped out of the closet and saw lifeless bodies on the floor. They all fainted. Temari laughed."So..who's next?"

-

-

-**A\N:** i don't know if theres already something like this but I had this idea out of boredom..So yeah. Did you guys like it? I hope so. Well anyways vote who gets Hinata.

The hyperactive blonde.

The sexy Uchiha!

Or the hottiest,sexiest,cutiest, funny looking red-head who will kill me if I don't shut-up..

At least 5-10 reviews for the next pair of...30 minutes in Heaven:Naruto style!!


	2. Tenten and Neji:Kissing WAR!

**A\N:**Oh wow I never suspected so much reviews thank you guys!14 for first chap!I feel bad because I only do this when I'm bored...

Ok so heres the poll results:

Gaara:8

Sasuke:4

Naruto:3

Haha panda-chan is in the lead...lucky bastard!Well anys still vote and review before the poles close.Vote for your fav Bishonen

_Chapter2:Tenneji_

_-xXxXxX-_

When everyone finally awoke from the horrible loud noises that they heard from the closet everyone sweat-draopped except Kankuro and Gaara who were about to kick Shika's ass if Hinata and Tenten weren't holding them down."P-Please G-garra-sama calm down.'She said but only recieved a glare that said Get-The-Heel-Off-Me which she took very well and pratically jumped off scared to wits.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and smiled."Ok who's next?"Everyone stared blanky.

"Me!"Tenten said raising her hands.

She got up and went to the bowl and picked a number."Uhm..uh 2?"She breathed in wondering who it was.

'I hope it's not Neji..'

Neji raised his hand Tenten sweat-dropped fate was so cruel!

"You know this game is really stupid let's find something eles to do like scrabble or monoply or bingo maybe karoke?SOMETHING!?"Tenten said anxiously.

"Oh HELL no!! You made me go in the closet with a lazy pineapple head now your going ol' dead eyes here."Neji glared at Temari.

Temari shoved them in the closte but Tenten was reluctant."NO!! You can't make me! NEVER!"Bang the door closed and she fell on something or someone's something hard soft and warm.

-x-

"Temari-chan?"Hinata looked at the suna konouchi.

'Yes?"

"Un...um what did you and Shikamaru do it sounded violent.."

"Oh you really wanna know?"Temari asked Hinata nodded."Ok well..'And she told Hinata nasty things a virgin ear should not have listened too.When she finished Temari looked atHinata."Hina?"Temari sweat-dropped as she noticed Hinata's lump body."Hina?"She shook Hinata's body."HINATA?"Still no answer.

"Crap!! I killed her!"

-x-

Tenten contnued to feel the warm substance touching it."Eh?"She went up then down down but was completely stopped."What the fuck?Are you a raper or something."Neji's gruff voice made jump."Oi!Neji-kun!"She said totally and utterly emmbarrased.Neji grinned."So you wanted to take advantage of me?wow I never knew you were a closet pervert Tenten."

"Neji shut-up!"

"Oh so you don't deny it?"

"Neji I'm not a closet pervert your just a sissy boy!"

'Ha!Is that the best you can do?"

'NO!This is!'She grapped his face and kissed him on his girl colored pink lips. She let go and smirked the hyuga prodigy finnally shut-up!

-x-

Everyone was fanning the fainted the girl to scared that she might have died.'temari your a murderer!!"Kankuro yelled."What the Hell you tell?"Kankuro asked the fanning the pillow violently."I-I told her about Sex..'Now it was Kankuro's turn to faint."GAH!"

-x-

Neji looked at her and kissed her now she was spheechless, but she wasn't going to let him win she kissed him back this time with TONGUE!Neji was shocked and this somehow turned in to a game of Kiss me.

It lasted for about 10 minutes when both of them finally gapped for air.Tenten never knew Neji was such a good kisser and Neji was thinking the same. They both stared at each other and the game begain..again.

-x-

'Ok they have been in there along time."Sakura said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's open the door."Naruto suggested and everyopne grin oh boy was Naruto on a roll with good ideas.

Everyone got ready to open the door and they throughit open and Tenten and Neji came tubbling out not able to keep there hands off each other.

"Nii-san?"Hinata fainted again.

-

-

**A\N:**Bet your like WTF!! Yeah it sucked but it was the only thing I could come up with was it sucky yes but review puh-lease!


	3. Sakura and Shino:Buggy Situation

**A\N:** I just wanted to fix some errors..And again sorry for Saku-bashing!Oh, and something happened..I might like Sakura a _little_ now..not alot but she's just on the I don't care for list now xD

_Chapter 3:ShinoSaku_

_-xXxXxXx-_

After that..wonderful display it had taken approximately 40 minutes to settle down, 15 to take the two off each other, 10 to get rid of the shock, and the rest was trying to wake up the poor fainted Hyuga girl.

"Ok, now that we finally got those two to stop devouring each other, and woke up Hinata..shall we continue?"Temari said, a grin plastered on her face.

Sakura looked for the Uchiha, who seemed unfazed yet again, Sakura blushed, the object of her wet fantasies, her prince in black horse -- it's just she could never imagine Sasuke on a white horse unless he was slaughtering it --, the person she _knew_ she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and she knew for god-damn hard **fact** when he said he _'didn't care'_ and _'to get the hell off me'_ it obviously meant, _'I love you'_ and _'I'm yours'_ that's why she never gave up and always pursued him. That's why the pink haired girl was now determined, to get the cold Uchiha as her partner whether he wanted to or not! He was going to be in that closet with her!

Sasuke could feel heat erecting from behind him, he slowly turned his head, and almost could see Sakura's eyes burning with fury passion, one word passed through his head.

'_Idiot_'

"Ano, Temari!I'll go!!"Sakura raised her hand, smiling brightly.

Lee and Naruto all had the same thought._'I will be in the closet with Sakura-chan!_'

_'You?!_'Naruto and Lee faced each other hands clenched.

_'Me!'_

_'Noway!'_

It seems like the object of love can cause two love struck idiots to actually fight telepathically--sad--.

The hat was passed to Sakura, a gleam could be seen in her green jeweled eyes.

She took out a number, and looked at it."6?"

Right now Sasuke Uchiha couldn't have been the most happiest on earth because he **was** the most happiest person on earth..he was number fucking 7!Lucky fucking number 7!! Right now the happy the part of his brain and the emotion you would call 'relieved', 'happy', 'best fucking day of his life' those emotions have been de-cobwebbed and have been finally put to use, but he wondered..who was the very **UN**lucky number 6?

"I am 6..."Everyone turned there heads around, and realized something...Shino was actually _STILL_ here.

Sakura's face fell, Lee and Naruto were sulking, and Sasuke was still in his '_un_'emo corner, and still snickering to himself.

"Shi-Shino....?!"Sakura said stunned. No No **No**!!This wasn't how it was supposed to go!It was supposed to be Sasuke!Sasuke!Sasuke!Sas-**u**-ke!Not some damned emo bug freak!Sasuke was supposed to go in the closet with her, Sasuke was supposed to kiss her, confess his love for, get married and ride on a horse in the beautiful sunset!Or something close like forcing him to anyway!

Sakura stared at Shino obviously dumbstruck, and especially mortified when she saw a cockroach crawl across his face.

**"Cha!THERE IS NO STINCKING WAY I'M GOING IN THE CLOSET WITH BUG FREAK!SAKURA YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN! I'M ON A BREAK!"**Inner Sakura said, taking her luggage and walking out of Sakura's mind. Sakura was all alone now.

"Anyway shouldn't we get this thing over with...?"Shino asked, unfazed.

"Yeah Sakura get in the closet with your _lover_."Ino said teasingly a happy smirk on her face.

'Ino-bitch.......'

Temari took Sakura's hand while Kankuro took Shino's and they were shoved inside the dark...dark closet.._together_.

_Fuck._

--

"Ano..Kiba-kun I feel bad..."Hinata said softly looking at her friend.

"For who?Sakura?"Kiba asked.

"No..Shino-kun.."

--

Sakura used a ledge inside the closet to stand up and keep her balance, she took a step back couldn't help it, besides the fear of Sasuke of not liking her back..bugs were her worst nightmare, and she was stuck in a closet with, unfortunately, a walking, talking, breathing, _living_ bug man!

"I can see you..well actually my bugs can..they can _feel_ fear..your afraid of me aren't you?"Shino asked.

_Yes..._

"No of course not!"Sakura lied, trying to smile because she didn't want to hurt his feelings and because she didn't want to be raped by a ladybug!

"You know..you don't have to lie, I'm actually used to people neglecting me..sometimes I feel like no one ever notices me..or I scare them..even sometimes I feel neglected by my teammates..my own comrades.."He said solemnly.

_Emo._

Strangely, for some unknown reason, he reminded her of Sasuke..mysterious..dark..she didn't really know about handsome but..

"Ano shino-kun..gomensai.."She said blushing a bit.

"Anyways it's not your fault.."

Maybe Shino-kun..if you were out-going like Kiba..or Naruto..or just stop hiding your face.."She said wondering a bit what was behind those sunglasses.

"And maybe..I could see your face...?"she asked.

--

"C'MON!!He's gonna eat her!He'll make those bugs eat her!!Let me do it! PLEASE!!!!"

"Naruto..."Temari said in a dangerous voice.

"What...?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"She said hitting him on the head, and knocking him out cold.

"Oh yeah, Tema..did you tell your brothers yet...?"Shikamrau said whispering to her.

"Tell us about what?"Gaara said standing above them, his eyes were in slits, and arms crossed. Shikamaru gulped.

Temari laughed nervously."Oh..I-I agreed to be Shika's girlfriend..."

Shikamaru was already writing his death will.

--

"...."

"Please Shino...?"

Shino just stared at her, and sighed inwardly, a couple of firefly's escaped his shirt collar lighting the closet so they could see each other.

"Ok.."He said bringing his hands to his face, and took off his glasses.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and screamed ontop of her lungs.

--

"What the fuck!!?I told you!!He's raping her with bugs!"Naruto said crying.

--

"Shino..you..your....SO CUTE!!!"She said squealing, Shino was so attractive, enough to rival Sasuke's! _Why would anyone hide those gorgeuos eyes, and was just so H-O-T..HOT!_

"....Thank you...?"He said unfazed.

For her unluckiness, not to this?!YES!And she remembered..the game..they had to kiss..and she knew Shino was one not to actually opppose on rules..she snickered inwardly.

"Ano..Shino-_kun_."

The bugs shivered, there master was doomed.

"The game says we at least have to kiss.."She said softly batting her eyelashes and smiling flirty.

Shino shrugged."Ok."

Sakura leaned in forward, and closed her eyes, and kissed Shino's pink looking lips. Her first kiss from a human-- She wouldn't count dressing  
Pakun like sasuke then kissing him her first kiss-- she opened her eyes lightly and found herself looking at mountain fulls of cockroaches that were squirming, and moving on Shino's face. She landed with a **_thud_ **on the closet floor, graping for air in the fidal position.

_Poor Sakura._

--

"Ok!That's it!"Naruto's angtsy was killing him, he opened the closet door, Shino smoothly stepped out, his glasses on, and his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked at shino and raised an eyebrow, then looked back into the closet at Sakura.

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"FINALLY!!"

**A/N:** Ok..I know..not funny xD BTW, I was the one who yelled finally fufuf :3 Oh, and I know who I'm putting for Sasuke xD It's gonna be the next chapter :D Um, review if your not a rapid Sakura fan, who's gonna bash me out..Oh, and some of the stuff I said about Sakura's _undying_ love for Sasuke..I don't care what the hell you say...it's TRUE!That's the way I see there relationship!I'm sorry but OroSasu has a more chance of happening 8D I changed stuff!

Anyway, _review!!_


	4. Sasuke and Naruto: Sexy Tactic

**A/N:** Please don't get angry at me with this chapter, it sucks soo badly!! And I know some of you hate yaoi right? well I opologize but I wanted to atleast TRY something different for a change since I usually right het pairings ya'know? Plus if SasuHina doesn't happen SasuNaru is the second pairing and Hinata-chan goes with Gaara, all I can say really :3

Anyway, this chapter is deticated to **Kuroi bara-676**, this is for her because she suggested I update this one, and well I've been having trouble coming up with supposedly 'funny' concepts of it..I'm sorry if it isn't!

And well I hope you review it shows how much you like this even if it's just 'update soon'

_Chapter 4: Sasuke and Naruto_

_-xXxXxXx-_

From Temari and Shikamaru's 'fake out make out' session, to TenTen and Neji's 'kissing war' leading to a traumatized Hinata after Temari had vigorously and very _descriptively _told the innocent Hyuga about the birds and the bees, to Sasuke finally discovering he can _actually _be happy, and to a fedal positioned Sakura.

Everything was going....normal. Well what the hell did you expect, huh?

They didn't know how to awaken the rosette colored konouchi, everytime someone talked to her or tried detraumatizing her, she gurgled some ridiculous gibberish, so they eventually stopped trying, not understanding or even tring to understand.

Ten whole minutes passed, since than and someone finally noticed a glitch in the game, there was not enough _girls_, ( frankly I say blame the creator, very sexist ).

"What the hell?!" Kiba said, and Akamaru barked agreeing with his partner. Akamaru wanted some babes.

"What if the girls, go two times?" Chouji suggested, and as always..eating his barbeque chips, but than again he didn't need girls...he had his chips, they were much more valuable.

"No way!" Temari said putting her hands in an 'X' formation, showing her disapproval. "_Once_ is friggin' enough!"

"Agreed! The people that already went cannot go again!" TenTen said. She didn't want any other person touching Neji, thier game was not over. "Why doesn't everyone just put in a number, so the girls who haven't gone yet..should put in a number."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other, than back at TenTen.

"Wha-?" Ino asked, her blue eyes, shocked.

"Haha, ok 12 and 13 is you guys numbers pick amongst yourselves so the guys won't know."Temari whispered, as she placed the slips in the bucket of doom.

"Hm..ok who's going next than?" TenTen asked, a smug smile on her tannish face.

Everyone who hasn't gotten thier turn silenced.

"Ok..since no ones answering, I say why doesn't a boy go." Temari smiled."Hmm.." She scanned the room, looking at the horrified faces' of the males."You!" She said pointing, to a certain blond - haired kyuubi.

"Me?" Naruto said pointing to himself, confused.

"No, your mom douche, ofcourse you, get your butt over here and get a number, this game was your idea anyway," She said shoving Naruto towards the pile of paper and names. He reached out and grabbed a piece of paper, he closed his eyes and gulped. He opened them, and gulped.

"Uh..7?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke's head shot up, and everyone silenced.

"Who's 7?" Naruto asked. "Ino? Hinata-chan?" He asked, almost pleading, they both shook thier heads. Great he was certiantly going to be labeled as gay for sure now.

"OH!" TenTen said pointing towards Sasuke. "Sasuke is 7! I saw his paper!" She bellowed.

Sasuke and Naruto blanched.

"Oh shit. " Kiba snickered.

"What?! Hell no!"Naruto said putting his hands, and an 'X', shaking his blond locks furiously.

While Sasuke just sat still._I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm __**not**__ gay! _Psh, sure Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto it was your idea to go in the closet, you shouldn't decline it..plus just think about it..it wouldn't be the first time you and the Uchiha would be doing anything, remember?" Kiba said, his smirk still intact. "that was the longest 1 second I've ever saw. " Kiba smirked, and Akamaru barked in agreement, the blond growled.

"No! I'm not going in there with the teme!" Naruto whined.

"NARUTO! Get your blond ass in that closet with emo Uchiha or else I'll blow your ass all the way to the moon and back!!" Temari said, clenching her fists.

"Gah!! Okay!"

"I'm inlove with.._that_." Shikamaru asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"_Damn right_ you are."

--

Sasuke looked around, he couldn't see anything. He growled. He didn't want to be stuck in here with this fucking idiot. Nonetheless, people would start to think he was gay. It took awhile for everyone to get off his back after that 'incident'. The love confessions from the male population tripled. One thing he would definately not allow was people to think that he Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha was gay. Those words in a sentence just didn't make sense, Sasuke and gay? Nu uh! Definately **not**. Only if it was Sasuke Uchiha is _not_ gay.

"Yo teme? Are you okay?"

"I'm NOT GAY!"

Naruto blinked, "huh? Sasuke what the hell are you talking about?"

"...nothing baka..shut-up!!" Sasuke yelled.

"damn..pms much?" Naruto said, crossing his arms around his chest, huffing.

--

"Hey Hey, Neji!" Kiba hissed. Neji turned around, to look at his cousin's teammate, he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Neji replied.

"Activate your byagukan, and see what those two are doing in there! I wanna use some blackmail!! kukuku." Kiba said while rubbing his hands together, a doggy grin on his face, and Akamaru copying his partner.

"Kiba, do you have something against Naruto?" Neji asked, raising his one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"NO!...yes! That bastard farted in my face dammit! He didn't win!! I was so traumatized and I had to sleep in the dog house for three stickin' days and Akamaru didn't eat for 3 weeks!!" Kiba yelled ontop of his lungs.

"Kiba..are you.... crying?"

"No I'm not dammit!!"

--

Naruto arched one of his blond eyebrows, not sure what was wrong with the usually stoic Uchiha, he had been acting differently ever since Sakura had gone in the closest with Shino. He had been acting very wierd, it didn't even see like the Uchiha. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. _Was Sasuke-teme, finally starting to like Sakura-chan???_ His blue yes widened. _He wanted to be in the closest with Sakura-chan! _No! Naruto would never allow such a thing to happen! It would definetly ruin his chances and it would crush his _lubbs_ for the pink haired konouchi.

Naruto grinned,_Maybe if..hm no..no..hmm..oh yeah. _Naruto thought evilly. ( A/N: kuku, Dr. Evil theme song! heheh )

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Wha-"

"Sexy No Jutsu!"

"Naruto you-oh shit.."

--

"Neji what do you see?" Kiba insisted, at the byakugan prodigy. "C'mon tell me! Hey Neji..? Your nose is bleeding, are you...ok?"

--

"Oi Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? What's that big lump there?"

Sasuke was sweating, he had to close his eyes, especially since he saw a huge fucking stick just sitting in his pants straight up. What the hell was that dobe doing?! He needed to get rid of it, he was sweating, and he just wanted to kiss this blond every- wait wha-?!

"Sasukeee-kunn! Don't you think my boobs are to small? Neh?" The nude blond, teased pouting her _er_ his pink lips quivering cutely. Sasuke blushed. WAIT WHAT?! _The Sasuke _Uchiha just blushed, and at Naruto. I'm starting to wonder. Anyway.

Sasuke closed his eyes quickly, when a bead of sweat slid down his forhead and into his eyes. He gulped. "N-Naruto..."

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, please tell me are they to small?" The blond said getting into his face, squeezing his boobs with his arms, bending over towards the Uchiha.

This was the last straw.

But what made it all wrong ( better yet all _right_ ) was that it wasn't Naru**k**o he was after.

--

"Sakura-san?" Hinata said softly, shaking the knocked-out traumatized girl. "Please wake up." She continued.

Ino sighed," Hmm, maybe if I try this..hey Sakura, Sasuke is waiting for you to have his babies."

"I'M COMING SASUKE-KUN!"

"Cept' he already chose Naruto."

The pink haired plopped down, right where she was.

"Ino-chan..." Hinata sighed.

"Sorry..had to be done." Ino chuckled.

--

"S-Sasuke..?" Naruto said his sapphire blue eyes widened in shock, as the Uchiha hovered over him, he wondered why? Beause he wasn't even in his sexy jutsu form anymore!

"Shut-up." Sasuke said as he pinned, his hands on each of Naruto's sides not giving the blond any means of escape, he lowered his head, and thier lips were only inches apart, thier breaths mingiling with one anothers. Naruto had a gracious blush on his tanned skinned. He didn't know what was different from the first time, when Sasuke was ever this close to him, the only difference was this time he didn't push away, it felt..it felt...

Sasuke placed his soft light pink colored lips, on the blond's own soft ones. A small ticklish feeling entered his stomach, it was different, and he wanted more. He pressed his lips a bit more firmly on the blond's.

Naruto's eyes widened, at the Uchiha's vulgar moves towards him, he wanted to push him off but couldn't his body wouldn't listen instead it reacted positively to Sasuke's touch and kiss, he let out a soft moan and finally closed his eyes. Not trying to resist anymore.

Sasuke detached his lips from Naruto, and looked down at the blond's flushed face.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"What did I say? Shut-up."

--

"Hey? What the hell happened to Neji?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow, as to why the usually stoic hyuga had a gaped expression.

Kiba shurgged, scracthing his unruly dark brown hair. "I really don't know. " Was his answer.

If only they knew. _If only._

_--_

After, the five minutes of kissing, Sasuke finally sat down, Naruto was still shocked, he didn't know how to registure anything that had just taken place, he still felt his face flushed, and thinking about it just made his face heat up more.

"What was that for..?" Naruto asked, barely even being able to talk.

"You tell anyone..and..I'll kill you..because that never happened understood?" Sasuke warned, the blond nodded. "Good."

--

"Ok, it's time for the two love birds to get out of the closest, " Temari chimed and stood up, from the bed. She walked over to the closest and opened the closest door. Sasuke stepped out, his frown still inplace as it usualy was ( He was back to normal! ), if only they could read his mind. _If only._ Naruto stepped out right after.

"Hey Naruto are you smitten for the Uchiha now?" Kiba taunted, but Naruto didn't asnwer and was unfazed as he took a seat.

"Haha, the Uchiha really is gay!" Kankuro said, laughing and pointing at the Sasuke, who quickly silenced when Sasuke sent him a 'you - better - shut - the - fuck - up - before - I - rip - your - balls - out ' kind of glare that only Uchihas could give.

_I'm not gay, I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm __**not**__ gay! _Sasuke mused to himself, wondering what would happen if if his aniki knew he had dilebratly made out with a another _boy_. _I'm not gay_. He thought sternly. _Only _**bi.**

**A\N:** It's always fun for me to make fun of Sasuke's sexual reference, I mean he never sees fazed by even the hottest girls, I mean seriously! So I've always thought if he wasn't gay..if he wasn't straight..maybe he was bi? Haha, since Naruto was the only person that he ever seemed to really care about, SasuNaru is hot XD

And I tried to wonder..Sasuke is the dominant one so it's hot hence **Sasu**Naru, I really hoped you guys liked this one :3 And I should have added the Akatsuki ;o; Ah well ;]

_Review!_


End file.
